


How to train your dragon

by Zeruby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragon Riders, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Worried Kíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Máili is, or rather, was part of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. After the Mountain had been reclaimed and the battle of the five armies had been won, Máili finds out that her, and only her, adventure isn't over yet.From depth of the mountain she finds an egg of an dragon that she want's to keep alive. But now she has to protect herself and the unborn dragon from her old friends, who desperately wants the creature dead.





	1. She stands alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloween special for sdavid for her Tumblr Halloween-challenge.

"Máili, that egg needs to be destroyed before it hatches! We just got rid of the fire drake, I don't  want another one taking our home yet again" Thorin says angrily.

"I am well aware of that, Thorin, but you don't understand. When this dragon hatches, it'll be just a baby! It won't do any harm to anyone!" Máili says angrily, shifting the dark blue colored egg on her hands. Thorin, who was sitting on the bed, stands up and limps towards the young woman. Máili takes a step back, her mind alarming her of the old, dangerous Thorin. She still had a mark on her cheek reminding her of Thorin's gold sickness and when the dwarf had hit her for thinking that she was keeping the Arkenstone from him even thought she hadn't never even seen the jewel. 

Thorin seemed to catch himself, when he saw Máili being jumpy around him. He stopped, not daring to get any closer to the woman. His eyes darted to her injured cheek and sadness overtook his features for a few seconds when he recalled the day he had hurt Máili. Then he gained his composition and his face turned hard and emotionless. 

"But it will grow, and our army isn't big enough nor do we have the right weapon's to kill it. So, it needs to be killed now, when it is defenseless and can't harm anyone" Thorin told Máili. She gritted her teeth, knowing that Thorin was right, the army wasn't big enough to take on a dragon nor did they have any black arrows to kill it. And she knew how Thorin wanted to avoid any kind of unnecessary battle, the war had taken too much of lord Dáin's soldier's and the rest of the soldier's were still on their way to Erebor, if they all had even left.

"There might be no need to kill it, Thorin! You don't know whatever it'll turn bad and tries to take the mountain from you and your people!" Máili says, trying to defend the dragon. Thorin sighs and shakes his head, covering his eyes with his hand. 

"The dragon's were made in depths of darkness by the biggest evil these lands have ever seen, you know this. Their heart is made of evil, they will not change" Thorin says, pinching the nose between his eyes. Máili bite's her inner cheek and stares down at the egg. Yes, she knew about it, she had heard many stories of the old time from the elves of Rivendell. But could it really be so? Were all the dragon's bad, even the unborn ones? Máili lifts her light brown eyes back to Thorin and their eyes meet. How many times had she lost herself in those beautiful eyes? How many times had she lost herself thinking about this dwarf? And now the big gap between them was growing even bigger than before. She loved him, but Máili knew she had to give it up, there was no hope in her love towards Thorin.

"Well, if that is the case, then I am afraid that I'm leaving. I'm going as far as I can. And I'll wait and see whatever this dragon is actually as evil as you say, or if I am right and this dragon is actually _good_. The creatures around you may surprise you, Thorin, in a good and in a bad" Máili says and with that she turns, bids her farewells to the dwarf king before she walks over to the door of Thorin's chambers.

"Wait, Máili!" Thorin shouts. Máili stops, and turns hesitantly towards Thorin. His eyes are big as plates, full of fear as is his composure. Máili opens her mouth a little from the sight. Why was he so scared? There was no need to him be scared over her, not that he had never even been scared nor worried over her in the journey from Shire to the gates of Erebor. She was the only one in the Company who he didn't see as a friend, just a burden.

"What do you mean? There are certain rules, some creatures are bad an..." Thorin starts and Máili sighs. Of course, he was worried that the dragon would turn bad in the end and would come back to Erebor, taking the mountain from the dwarves yet again.

"No, Thorin. There are no rules in good and bad. There is always good in the bad -" she said, lifting the egg a little "- and bad in the good" she finished, her hand touching carefully her injured cheek. Thorin's eyes wide a bit more and his mouth opens a little, yet he says nothing. He is clenching his fist and shakes his head a little, refusing to believe what Máili had told him. Máili sighs, looks Thorin once over to memorize him, then she turns and opens the door.

"Farewell, king under the Mountain" she calls out over her shoulder, her voice cracking a little, before she slips out of the room and heads to the entrance. With a little plan already forming in her head, she hoped to find few person.

 

* * *

 

 

Máili stood near the gate, her black robe over her shoulders, her travelling clothes clean, repaired thanks to Dori, her honey blond hair on single braid and the little belonging she had in her backpack. She kept the egg on her other hand, hidden under the robe. Few dwarves had seen her and the egg earlier, sending long and weird looks towards her. So, she thought better to keep the weird looking "rock" hidden. Not many knew what she had found from the alcove in one random corridor. And even fever knew, that she had hear it calling her, which was one of the main reason's she wanted to keep the dragon alive. Máili doubted that not even all the members of company knew about the egg. Things after the war had been a bit of blizzard and she hadn't had time to talk with everyone and Máili doubted that dwarves hadn't had time to gossip about her founding. But the fewer knew about the egg, the better, Máili thought.

Gandalf had disappeared alongside with the halfling. Left, she heard a bit later on, Bilbo going back to his home and Gandalf escorting him back to border's of the Shire. Máili was a bit sad to hear this. They had left, without saying goodbye to her. But then again, what reason did they have to do it? Máili was the outsider of the company.

Gandalf was one of those who didn't know about the egg alongside with Bilbo. The halfling would probably be more than happy without knowing anything about baby dragon's, but it was Gandalf she was more concerned to meet. And Máili would happily save Bilbo from worrying over her.

Máili's eyes scanned over the area and after making sure that the other person she wished to see wasn't present, she sighed and turned to go back inside. Few steps back in her plans wouldn't stop her from leaving, now she just needed another kind of perspective in this. She knew where she was going, well, sort of.

While she was walking towards the library, where she knew she would find parchment, pen and ink, she saw Balin discussing silently with lord Dain. They didn't seem to note her, which she was glad of. She was dressed in her travelling clothe's, which were dead give away that she was planning on leaving. While she was thinking of telling at leas someone that she was leaving, she realized that it was hard to open her mouth and do so. So, she just thought that she'd disappear. Maybe no one would notice and soon enough her old friends would forget her. Máili didn't get far from the two dwarves, when Balin's voice cut trough the corridor.

"Thorin's been asking after you, lass" his voice was firm, the kind of that gave no space for arguments. Máili stops, and turns slowly towards the two dwarves. Balin was looking directly at her, while Dáin's eyes scanned over her up and down.

"Why is he looking for me? I saw him about an hour ago" Máili asks. Dáin is now frowning, and looking a little suspicious, yet he stays silent. Balin thought looks still as neutral as ever, whatever it was his diplomatic talent to do so or he had no worries in next few decades. 

"I don't know his reasons, lass, and it is not my place to ask them, when it comes in his personal life" Balin answer, looking now like that kind, silly grandpa, who knew secret or few of his grandchild and kept them closely next to his heart, smiling just mischievously. And Máili didn't like it. So she just shrugged.

"Well, I..." she couldn't go meet him again, there could be soldiers waiting in his champers who would try to kill the dragon, and probably her too. But she didn't want to promise to go and meet him, she would surely get handful of dwarves in her tail for lying.

"Máili, I'm sure it's nothing bad. Thorin is rather fond of you, I am sure he just wishes to talk to someone, and that someone being you" Balin says with small smile and wink. Thorin, fond of her? Ha, joke of the year! No, Máili was sure Thorin wanted to make end of her possession of the dragon. Nothing more. Yet, she nodded and promised to go and meet the king. When Máili was about to turn and continue towards the library, Dáin stops her.

"'scusme for askin', but what are ye holdin'? Am sure it's not an ordinary rock" he asks as if he was asking how Máili was doing. Sighing, Máili turns. Her heart was beating so hard Máili was sure it would break her ribs and whatever bones and flesh was in the heart's way. She showed the egg to the two dwarves, and they both gasped - rather too dramatically.

"It's just an..." Máili start's, but is cut by Balin.

"It's...  an  _egg_?!" Balin stares ate her, not believing what he was seeing. Swallowing Máili nods, noting how Dáin's hand drops automatically on his sword, as if this single egg would destroy his whole life and kill everything around him.

"I did hear rumor's of ye, lass, holdin' an egg. Dragon's egg, no less" Dáin says grimly. Balin turn's to look at Dáin, his face turning sour. Máili could feel her world grumbling around her. So there was rumor's going about her and the egg. She should have seen it and leave right then when she found this blasted egg yesterday. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a fragile breath.

"Yes. This is dragon's egg. _But_..." Máili says, but is cut of by lord Dáin taking his sword to his hand and Balin reaching for his. " _But as I was going to say..._ I'm leaving, and taking this egg with me. I'm just trying to find parchment, pen and ink to write Gandalf and let him know what's going on" Balin gives her an critical eye, not being sure whatever she's going to do is a right thing and if she's getting herself killed. Dáin lowers the sword a little, still eyeing Máili critically.

"And the wizard goin' help ya, how?" he asks. How indeed. Máili wasn't even sure if Gandalf would be concerned enough about the egg to meet her, yet again to help her.

"I am not the one who can answer that, lord Dáin. If you want to know how Gandalf is going to help me, you need that to ask him" Máili answers truthfully. Dáin crumbles something, still eyeing her suspiciously. Balin's eyes scan over her, deep frown taking over him. Then he sighs and starts to dig his pocket's, finally handing an empty parchment to Máili.

"There should be pen's and ink in the library. Write the letter, use one of the raven's to send it to the wizard. Whatever you are planning on, lass, I suggest you to hurry. When that dragon hatches, it won't be as kind as we are" Balin says, being as serious as he can. Because for him, this was serious. The egg was like an time bomb, when it would hatch it would cause havoc, panic and probably even take innocent lives, like Smaug had done.

"Thank you, Balin. I'll be on my way before the nightfall. Farewell" Máili says, before turning back to the library. She can still feel two pairs of eyes boring in her back with every step she takes. Maybe she should just forget about the letter and leave. Because in the end, how could she be sure that Gandalf would get her message and show up, in time.

"Ye should be careful, lassie. Dat dragon is dangerous!" lord Dáin's voice carries over like an echo. Máili rolls her eyes, as if she didn't know. She had seen Smaug, his flames. She knew what dangerous dragon could do.

"I'm the one who judges that, lord Dáin" Máili says instead of informing she'd knew how dangerous dragon's were. If she wouldn't get dwarves on her back, trying to kill her for carrying an dragon's egg around, she should call herself a lucky one. Because what she had just said was risky, and she had already told that to Thorin. And he was still the calculating one and not jumping in action before thinking at first. Well, most of the times. And Máili was praying from her heart that now Thorin and lord Dáin were both careful and think things through before acting. Although, what would her life matter to them?

Half an hour later she was in the library, re-reading her letter to Gandalf. Ori and Nori were in the library, and Ori had pointed out to Máili where she could find a pen and ink. They hadn't talked after that, but when Máili had placed the egg on the table, Ori had peered it curiously whilst Nori had looked it suspiciously and then he had glared holes to Máili, like he had done most of the journey. Máili tried to ignore them as best as she could. Máili noted fully only Roäc, Thorin's friend and personal raven, when he landed on table next to Máili.

"I heard you are leaving, my dear" Roäc says. Máili sends an sad smile to him and nods. Many couldn't understand the raven, Máili had learned at some point from Balin. And for some cursed way, as Balin had put it, Máili could understand the raven and talk to it as well.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am. I have things I need to attempt to" Máili says, not admitting it aloud what she needed to do, but she does send an look to the egg. Roäc seems to get the idea and it nods. Nori and Ori were eyeing them, neither of them understanding Roäc.

"Then, I do believe this is an goodbye, my dearest friend" the raven says and bows to Máili, who feels a lump rise in her throat when she gives an sad smile and bows to the raven. Máili and Roäc hadn't known each other long, and they hadn't talked much, but they had grown pretty close. And the raven was surprisingly one of the closest friend's Máili had.

"Yes, I believe this is. Look, um... I need to send this letter to Gandalf, and Balin said I could use one of the raven's. So, could you do me one last favor?" Máili says. Roäc turns away from Máili and lets out an loud croak, then turning back to her.

"I'm afraid I cannot do this for you, for the king might need me and I am to serve only him. If only things would have gone differently, maybe I could serve you too, my dearest friend. But I will assure you that Yáw will take the latter safely to the wizard" Roäc finishes just as another raven lands on the table. Máili can hear a frustrated sigh from the Nori. He murmurs something about too many raven's being in the room. Máili glares at him for a few seconds before turning back to the two raven.

"It's fine, Roäc, I should have realized you only deliver the king's messages. Yáw, I need you to deliver this to the Grey wizard" Máili says, deciding to ignore Roäc's words of how he'd wished things going differently. This was an road pointed to Máili, and she happily followed it. There was nothing in Erebor to her anyhow, the dwarves in here hated her and she had no change of getting job in the mountain.

After Máili had folded the letter and given it to Yáw, she took of, claiming that she'd happily take the latter to Gandalf. Soon after this Máili bid her last goodbye for Roäc, who fly out of the room soon after Yáw. Then Máili took the egg, nodding her last goodbye to Nori and Ori, Nori not even noting her. Ori looked like he could burst into tears at any minute, and it broke Máili a little.

 

* * *

 

 

The day was turning to an evening. Máili had used few hours of trying to find the elf king Thranduil, only to hear that he had gotten enough of dwarves for a "few hundred years" and had left back to Mirkwood. Few of the elves had stayed behind, neither helping with healing the wounded ones or negotiating with dwarves and men with political issues.

Máili needed to ask him about something, but since the elf was gone, there was nothing she could do. And there was a change that the elf couldn't help her, or he wouldn't want to help her. Either way, she was in a point where she needed to leave, yet the exact place was a pit unknown to her. She knew she needed to go on a beach or near the sea to get close to Valinoir. She needed help from the Valar with the dragon. She wished to get close enough to the sea to contact with the Valar's. She needed to know, why she had found the egg. Smaug couldn't have laid it, he was male and as far as Máili knew, male dragon's didn't lay eggs. And the place had been so weird, so far from the gold.

Máili needed answers, and the sooner the better. She had asked Gandalf to help her with it, but the wizard was probably busy with _other important things_. He had refused to listen Máili with the stories she knew about this world, about the rings, the future and about the quest to reclaim Erebor. And Thorin's father had also died, because Gandalf had refused to listen to her, which was probably the only thing the wizard regretted of not listening about. But it was too late to apologize from the woman. Máili had been too angry to even look at the wizard. And she still was, but she needed his help.

"If the wizard won't listen to me with this, he won't hear of me ever again" Máili grumbled to the pony. When she had arrived to the stables, one of the dwarves had pointed out the pony for her, telling her that the one was given to her. From someone he refused to name. Gruth was his name, the pony's. He was beautiful, dark brown with black, braided mane. Braided! Rather someone had too much free time or someone was skipping their job.

"Listen with what?" an familiar voice asked and Máili jumped a little. She turned around and saw Kíli standing behind her, dressed up in travelling clothes instead of the royal clothes. Máili sighed, placing her hand over her heart.

"Well nice to see you too, Kíli" she said and then she turned back to saddle her pony. "So, how can I help you?" she asked, ignoring completely his question. Kíli stepped next to her, petting the pony. Máili sent an quick look to the prince and then finishing with the pony. Kíli did not answer or look at Máili until she really was ready to leave. Just then he turned fully towards her, his face sincere.

"You're leaving. Why?" he asked. Máili sighed and turned towards the back that was hanging on horse. She lifted the peace of clothe to reveal the egg to Kíli, who turned to look at it. He frowned and then turned carefully towards Máili.

"Máili, what is that?" he asked, his voice low not to draw any attention to them. Oh but he knew what it was, he had talked with his uncle, brother, Balin and Lord Dáin earlier that day. And Máili knew that the prince knew, something like this wouldn't go unnoticed from the royal family. Yet she answered.

"This is an egg. Dragon's egg. I need to go to the sea, to get as close Valinoir as possible. I don't know, where exactly I need to go, but I send raven to Gandalf. He might know the exact place where is the closest place to them" she sighs and puts the cloth back down. There, she had told her plan to her so called friend, to royal who could tell her plan to Thorin, get the soldier's after her or even have her arrested right away and take the egg from her right away. But instead of doing any of these, Kíli frowned, giving a little nod.

"You haven't talked with uncle" Kíli state's out. However he knew. Máili nods, even when she knew it was not an question. She hadn't met the king, even he had hoped to talk with her. She was not going to meet Thorin again, not anytime soon, if ever. 

"No, I haven't. There's nothing to talk with him anymore but to fight about that" she answer, nodding towards her bag. Kíli shoots a quick look to her back and then looks at Máili with critical eye. There was something in his eyes, a storm of feelings.

"So he told you? That he loves you" Kíli says, looking skeptical. Máili stared at Kíli for a few seconds before a dry chuckle erupted from her chest and soon she was laughing. But the look on Kíli's face made her stop soon enough and her face grew serious, as was the prince's face. Thorin loved her? Wherever the boy got that idea on his head.

"Kíli, I think we both know that he does not love me" Máili says, shaking her head. Kíli looked a bit mortified, even when it was Máili who was mortified. "He hates me, you know, as does the rest of the mountain" she added and turned away from Kíli. Why did he have to bring this up? He knew that Máili loved his uncle, but he still didn't need to rub lies to her face. She had hard time already trying to get over the heartbroken of knowing the only she would receive from Thorin was hatred and enduring talk only at time to time.

"That's not true, Máili. Uncle love's you. You must trust me in this" Kíli tries to confide her. Máili sighs deeply and locks her eyes with Kíli.

"Even if he did, there's no way we could be together. Thorin is a king, and I am... traveler, homeless. I'm nothing" Máili says, swallowing hard. That she had been for years before the quest. She had been thrown from her summer camp from Earth to the unknown lands. There was no kingdom in Arda who welcomed her in their home to live, so the road had became her home. Kíli hums, but does not press on it anymore. Máili eyes his clothe's and now it was she who frowned.

"I thought you would be wearing a bit more better clothes, given the fact that you are a prince" she points out, still eyeing his clothes. Kíli smiles sadly and turns to look few stall away. Máili turned to look at the same direction, but saw no one else but ponies.

"I was thinking about living. Can't be in here after Tauriel..." Kíli starts, but then he stops, swallowing hard and turning a little away from Máili. Máili looks at him sadly and squeezes his hand. Kíli turn's back to Máili, giving her a small, sad smile. Tauriel had protected Kíli from Bolg, throwing them both down from the Ravenhill when the orc had captured her and they had been close enough the rocks so that Tauriel could take some boost from it. Both of them had been found dead and it had crushed Kíli.

"And Thorin's fine with it?" Máili asks. Kíli looks at her with a little mischievous smile on his lips. Máili's brows rise and she puts her hands over her chest.

"He doesn't know" she says. Kíli shrugs.

"Neither does he know that you are leaving. Tho Fee knows I'm leaving" he defenses himself.

"No, actually Thorin knows I am leaving. And, good thing that your brother know's at leas. Otherwise I'd take you back inside by your ear" Máili says, pointing at Kíli with a little, victorious smile. He smiles back.

"But does uncle know when you are leaving?" Kíli asks, raising his brow. Máili opens her mouth, but closes it almost immediately. She had told Thorin that she'd leave as soon as possible, but had she told him when exactly was she leaving? No, probably not. Now it was Kíli who was smiling victoriously.

"Haa... Yeah, well, I'm not going to go and tell him that I'm leaving now" Máili says. Kíli just snickers and then he moves to the door of the stall, turning a little towards Máili.

"So, I hope you don't mind me tagging you along. A friend on the road might give you a little peace of mind" he offers. Máili gives him a nod and then the prince walks four stall away from Máili and return's with saddled pony. Máili rises her brows to this. The dwarf she had met when she had come here had have to put the pony ready, since she had been only one in here. Or then Kíli had been hiding in the stall when she had arrived.

"So, shall we go" Kíli asks and so the two of them walk the ponies out of the mountain, hopping up to the pony and leaving. The sun was setting, meaning that they had to set up camp somewhere near the mountain. Going to Dale was out of question, king Bard would surely rat them out. And Kíli didn't want to cause any necessary problems between the two kingdom's. If they hadn't been in Dale, Thorin wouldn't disturb them.

 

* * *

 

 

Máili and Kíli had been on the road for a two weeks and so far no one hadn't come after them. Or at leas no one hadn't caught them yet, but they couldn't be sure if they were followed. During the two weeks they had encountered an orc pack and two random thieves from race of men. It hurt Máili a little to hear Kíli remarking, how only her kind besides orcs were on the road, stealing and killing. And Kíli had voiced it that those two were exactly like Máili. Race of men, not worth of his trust. She had been silent for hours after that, and Kíli didn't even seem to realize the reason for her silent treatment nor that he had hurt her. Not until Máili pointed out that why should she, unworthy of his time or trust, to speak to him. After this Kíli had been apologizing sincerely and promising to make amends, how he didn't mean to hurt _her_ , how she was literally the best female of her race he had ever met. Máili could only smile and shake her head. He was so sweet, what a pity that Tauriel had died. She would have received a good partner from Kíli. 

Few hours they rode, chatting everything possible. Then they came to an halt, when a raven flew over them, landing on Máili's shoulder. There was a small peace of parchment on her leg. Máili took it and read it before sighing.

"It's from Gandalf. He want's to know what exactly am I doing now and why I need his help" she says with slightly irritated tone. Kíli nods, still eyeing the raven that is resting on Máili's shoulder. Máili turns to Kíli and notices him staring the raven.

"Oh, right... I met Balin and lord Dáin while I was looking for supplies to write to Gandalf. Balin told me that I could use one of the ravens. This is Yáw, very close friend of Thorin's personal raven" Máili says. Kíli's face literally drops. His eyes sifts from Máili to Yáw on her shoulder.

"That... that is... Yáw is partner of Roäc, and she only servers the queen under the mountain" Kíli says. It takes Máili few seconds before her jaw drops. The fuck was this bullshit?! She wasn't a queen and never would be!

After an hour, Máili had written an letter to Gandalf, telling him that she was travelling with friend named 'Kilian' and she had added lyrics How far I'll go from Moana, hoping that Gandalf would realize where she was going. Kíli had pointed it out that it would be too dangerous to reveal where she was going or who's with she was, in case the enemy got the letter. And he pointed out that the wizard should be clever enough to figure the meaning behind her message.

After this the two traveler continue their journey to the sea, the raven resting on Máili's lap about an hour before leaving back to the Grey wizard, Roäc's voice echoing in Máili's head. 'I serve only the king'. Yáw was suppose to be his partner and if what Kíli told her was true, the raven carrying her message to Gandalf should also be carrying messages only from the royal family. Which she was not. Máili did love Thorin, but it did not prove anything. Her love was one sized, not returned. No matter what the other's said.

And Máili had an job at hand, the dragon's egg. If not for her, the unborn dragon would be dead by now. And she wouldn't have that. Not at any cost. Kíli had only promised to protect her, not the egg. So, she was the only hope for this little dragon.

Days formed to weeks, weeks formed to a months. Winter came, slowing the two travelers a pit. During the cold Máili kept the egg under her hoodie, trying to keep the egg warm. During these months she and Kíli grew closer than in the journey when Fíli and the rest of the company had been interrupting them. They cared for each other, this admitted. They had their ups and downs, their fights, their good moments. And when they finally saw the sea, Kíli admitted that he also wished to protect the egg. That is when the miracle happened.

The egg cracked. Máili could feel it against her skin. With an hurry, she landed from her pony, taking the egg from her hoodie. Kíli had stopped his pony and turned to look at Máili. Within a frown he landed and came next to Máili. The egg cracked again and then a peace of it detached. Both Máili's and Kíli's face dropped.

From the egg stared at them an dark blue dragon with blue eyes that reminded Máili from an certain dwarf. It looked so innocent that it could not be as bad as what Smaug had been. The wind grew strong for a few seconds and after that Kíli and Máili could hear an male voice.

_"Good job, my child"_


	2. Forbidden friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, these chapters are going to be rather long and it takes me an eternity to write and edit these. ^_^'

It had taken two months and two and half weeks from the egg to hatch. It had surprised both Máili and Kíli, even when they both knew the egg would hatch any day from the day they had left from Erebor. And when it did hatch, it let them both speechless. Surprised. After staring the small, a bit bigger than a few month's old golden retriever puppy's sized dragon Máili lifted it to her arms, holding it close to her chest. It was shaking whatever it was the cold temperature or it was scared for whatever reason, or both. The voice they had just heard also disturbed Máili.

"What was that voice?" Máili asks, lifting her eyes to Kíli, who is staring the ground with deep frown. "You heard it, right?" she adds carefully when Kíli does not answer. Slowly, Kíli nods and then he turns to look at Máili and his features somewhat softens.

"Aye, I heard it. Maybe it was one of the Valars or Maiars. But, am not really sure, it's just an suggestion" he finally answers. Máili nods and then turns back to the dragon, which had stopped shaking and was now nuzzling against Máili's chest. Smile grew on her face. Kíli looked at the dragon and then Máili, worry and concern now shining on his face.

"What do we now?" he asks. Máili turns to look at her friend and then down to the dragon. It had hatched, but her intention to protect it and find out why she had found it in the first place still stood. This was but a mere interphase they had to face sooner or later.

"What we were about to do. We'll find a way to contact the Valar's so they can answer a few question's of mine" Máili answers, then turning to the eggshells. They needed to get rid of them, she thought. But they couldn't make a camp in here, it was still too early for it. They needed to move on, use all the possible daylight to move closer to the sea. 

"And the dragon?" Kíli asks, now eyeing the small dragon. Máili's brow rose. What kind of question was that? Didn't the said dwarf just a moment ago promise to her to protect the dragon?

"I'll protect it, just like I was going to protect the egg" she answers, feeling how the dragon nuzzled even closer to her, sounding like it was purring. It must have known that she meant no harm to it, quite contrary. Kíli looked at it over quickly, then meeting Máili's eyes before he nodded and agreed. He wasn't going to back down on his words, which he seemed to recall. So therefor, her plan hadn't changed. It had just taken some minor changes.

"Well, we'd better do something to these shells and then move on" he says and moves towards shells. Ten minutes later he had shattered them as small pieces as he could in a small purse. "I'll throw these over to the sea if these can't be burned." he said more to himself than to Máili. Dragon had eyed Kíli the whole time, looking rather curious of what the dwarf was doing. Kíli had noted the curious look he was receiving from the small one, and tip of his lip had curved up. Not that he minded.

"It doesn't look so dangerous" he pointed out, nodding towards the dragon. Máili looked down to it and smiled.

"And it will not be, if raised right" she answers, petting the dragon. The dragon let out the purring like sound and it leaned it's head against Máili's chest. Kíli smiled a little to the sight. And it will not be, he thought before he walked over to his pony, snatching a blanket and giving it to Máili.

"This hopefully keeps the little buddy warm in this kind o'weather" he said and winked down to the dragon, who let out a little hiccup and a small fire with it. Kíli grimaced, giving a longing glance to his blanket. "Just... Please, make sure it doesn't burn it" Kíli pleaded. Máili rolled her eyes whilst the dragon seemed to be rather offended by Kíli's words. Máili took the blanket, promising to return it as whole as she could, or then she'd bought a new one. This time Kíli rolled his eyes. They mount their ponies, Máili wrapping the blanket over the dragon before lowering it in front of her. Then they continued towards the sea.

During their journey they had went north from Erebor, past the Grey mountains and then to northwest until they could see the sea. The line of the mountain's, Misty mountains as Kíli pointed it out, were on their left side going all the way to the sea whilst the Grey mountain's stayed behind them. When the sea started to be close, somewhat in their eyesight, Kíli evaluated that they still needed two, maybe three days before they were at the coast.

 

* * *

 

Máili could see the sea. The dark water, the waves. Yet, she and Kíli had still around a day's travel to get to the shore. And the day was turning to an evening, meaning that Kíli wanted to make an camp instead of continuing. And, as always, Máili complied. From the two of them, Kíli was the expedient one with travelling in the wilderness. Máili had admitted her lack of experience after few weeks, after they had met the orc pack. And she was more than glad to have Kíli with her, him travelling with Máili eased their both lives in so many ways.

She and the egg would be dead by now, if now for Kíli and his knowledge of wilderness, his keen eyes and help with hunting. Máili's swordsman skill had been _pretty_ bad, but thanks to hers and Kíli's training session's, her skill had improvised. She still couldn't take down Dwalin - both she and Kíli admitted it - but Máili could still protect herself. All those years Máili had been on road, she had avoided orcs, goblin's and men and had only used bow and arrows. She and Kíli were at even with using a bow. Máili had stayed near Shire and Bree but not really living in neither tows. The men and the hobbits were a bit edge with her, even if they let her stay in the inn and bought meat and fur from her. She had moved with the rangers most of the times - especially when she was travelling to Rivendell.

Kíli, after these few months, had gained back his confidence after Tauriel's death. He needed Máili, his friend and who was like sister to him, who along side with his brother Fíli was only one who seemed to understand him. Máili was kind to him and she didn't press too much with Tauriel, only listened when ever the elf was troubling him - or was in his nightmares. They got along like siblings, sure they had bad times and fights but the close bond they shared was near the same bond Kíli had with his brother. Living in the wilderness wasn't as luxurious as living in Erebor as a prince, but here he was free - _free to feel_. And no one judged him for his love, which was the only thing he could ask now.

And the dragon, though it showed it could take care of itself even without Máili's or Kíli's help, was still far from Smaug's power. It could breath fire, use his claws, bite, but couldn´t fly yet. It had attacked on a few rabbit's and dozens of pheasants and other birds, but still couldn't take down any bigger pray. Once he had tried to kill a boar, and while he had managed to burn the big creature, it had put up good fight. Kíli had finally managed to kill it after the fight between the two beasts had taken too long. The dragon hadnt liked it, and had sulked the rest of the evening. The next morning everything was forgiven.

One thing the dragon showed was to be clever and how it understood _completely_ what Máili and Kíli talked about. Things these two didn't expect from it. The dragon did not talk like Smaug did - not yet. But the dragon did make purring like sounds and had started to make some randoms vocal-like sounds - if you could call them that. It was like it tried to talk. But maybe one day it could have full conversation with his so called "parent's".

That evening when Thaui, the dragon, had hatched, Kíli and Máili talked what and how they should teach the young one. Kíli pointed out that if Máili really wanted to show to the world that this fella wasn't bad, she really needed to work with him. And Máili agreed. She knew it wouldn't be a child's play, and how she may even fail. How badly it would cost to the world, she didn't dear to think.

First Thaui, had to be thought the difference between 'killing for fun' and not hurting others, which were a bad, bad, _bad_ thing, and 'killing for survival' and protecting oneself and the others, which occupied killing orcs, goblins and other bad people to protect oneself (which was still on progress to be teach to the dragon) or to feed oneself and their company. And what kind of creature was OK to kill what was not. Thaui was starting to learn, when to spear life and when to hunt one down. Both Kíli and Máili knew it wouldn't be easy to teach a dragon a right from wrong, but they also knew that in the end it would pay off. It would just take patient from the two of them - and teamwork, lots of it. They had to have similar point of view such as when to spare a life, or when to take one, what was right and what was wrong, and what life was about. They agreed that they couldn't disagree on a thing, or it would effect negatively on Thaui, and they tried their best to raise Thaui a good matured dragon. But, they also learned on and told to him that people and different race's had different point of views of what was right what was wrong. And that Thaui should remember it whenever he met new people in his life.

"We should make a camp here" Máili suggests. Kíli shoots a glance at her and then he nods.

"Aye, it's getting late. Let's check that cave out, if it's safe for us to stay in there" he answers and leads his pony to walk towards the cave. Máili leads her pony to follow Kíli, turning her gaze over to the mountain. The side of the mountain was dark, sending an uninviting presence to anyone near it. With heavy heart Máili followed Kíli about ten minutes, before Kíli jumped down from his pony. Thaui took this as sing and jumped down from Máili's lap, stretching and moving his wings. Máili landed from the pony's back with ease, taking the reins of hers and Kíli's ponies before the dwarf moved cautiously closer to the cave, sword on his left hand. Where was the care free boy, who didn't seem to have a worry in the world? And who was this caution, almost adult like dwarf Máili saw.

"If Thorin could only see you now, how you've changed, grew to be more adult. And I'm sure he would be proud of you, of what you're becoming. I am at leas proud" Máili murmured, with longing eyes and small smile. She saw just now the difference between the lad in front of her and the lad she had met in Shire less than a year ago. Had the past few event's done this to him or was he just adulting, taking more responsibility? Tho Máili did not note it, Thaui was looking at her, had heard her. And took her words to the heart.

* * *

 

The cave was safe to spend a night at, Kíli assumed. He echoed his uncle's words when they had spent a night in goblin's front door. "The cave's rarely are outlived" he had told her, which Máili just nodded. So, Kíli demanded them to keep weapon's at hand and be ready if anything - _anything_ \- happened. He even told to Thaui to be ready for goblins attack, the dragon nodding seriously.

That evening they kept fire at the cave's door, eating rabbit's and few small bird's meat while the ponies muched the hay from under the snow. Thaui was the one, who ate most of the three, and Máili and Kíli put it in his need to get the energy to grow. So, this in their mind, they didn't mind having less to eat. And Máili reminded Kíli, that tomorrow they would be at the sea, where they could fish more food to eat. Kíli send her a small smirk before reminding her, how she had had this certain face every time the company had had fish for supper. Máili just rolled her eyes to this. Yes, she was picky with food, with fish especially, but... Now it was different.

"Well, my dear friend, when it's starve or eat, it's hard to be picky" she shrugged. Kíli's grin just widened. Thaui, who lay next to Máili, glanced at both Máili and Kíli a pit confused.

"Fancy that you didn't think that when we traveled towards Erebor. I remember someone going without supper just 'cause Bombur had made fish" Kíli smirked, sending a wink to Máili. Máili let out an frustrated sigh before throwing her hands up.

"Fine... I... I'd still rather be without eating fish, but alright, I admit it, I rather eat food I don't like than be hungry" she growled and then turned to glare the opposite wall. Kíli snickered and then turned to wink to Thaui, who was still a bit confused. The dragon, who seemed to eat anything but green food, wondered how someone could be "picky" over a food and rather be hungry. Or then this fish was something really bad, which he should avoid too. But, tomorrow as these two had made it clear, he probably could taste and see, what kind of food this fish was. Until then, he could assume it was something between, since Kíli seemed to actually like it and Máili hated it.

The night went on without any trouble and by next day in early afternoon Kíli and Máili arrived to the coast. They stared at the dark waves silently, before Kíli turnbed to Máili.

"So, we're here. Now what do we do?" he asks. Máili turns to Kíli and hums. She needed to contact to the Valar´s, but she wasn't sure how to do it. She only knew that they lived across the sea.

"What indeed... I have to get my message to the Valar's, but I am not sertain how to do it. I'm not even exactly sure where the Valinor is" Máili sighs. Kíli's brow deepens, but he only nods and then he turns to the sea. Thaui, who had no idea what these two were talking about, stared at the water with an awe. Never had he seen so much water, and never would he see so much water in one place.

"Maybe we should wait for Gandalf's message, get him here or somewhere close... He might know what to do" Kíli suggests. Máili glances at him and wonders. Would the wizard relly help them? They hadn't heard anything about him after the first letter, and Máili had no idea how long it would take from the wizard to answer them, if he was even interested in their business. Then she sighs. What else could they do but hope?

"Aye, for now, let's do that. But if we don't hear a word from the bloody wizard, we ought to do something else" Máili says and Kíl nods in agreement. "Let's find some selter" Máili says and then she turns her pony to go towards the Misty mountain's. But Kíli stays there, suddenly frozen. He stares the water, and something stares back at him. Kíli does not know what it is, but considering it's big, red eyes, this creature was big, probably bigger than Smaug had been. When the res glowing disappears, Kíli turns look at Máili's back and an bad feeling sets in his gut. Without a word he turns his pony to follow Máili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I check a few Tolkien's map about Middle Earth and I know that Misty - and Grey Mountain's end well before the sea, buuut since this is an fanfic... The mountain's will end right there where the ocean is.


End file.
